Cryptic Chasm
Cryptic Chasm, also referred to by players as 'CCh", is a dungeon in far eastern Tanren, located just past the desert. Rock Smash and Rock Climb are both required to reach this dungeon. On floor 51, the user's party and team will be reset to level 1, but experience can be gained in order to prepare for the boss fight at the end. This dungeon boasts a large number of Poison- and Ground-type Pokemon, as well as some Pokemon exclusive to it. Dungeon Parts In this dungeon, after Floor 30, there is a fake exit that says the following within 6 different slates. #If this is where you ended then you took a false path. #Below the center of obscurity lies the key. #If you are unknown of origin, then that is all you need to know. #By dawn, you must swim the seas. But by dusk, you must walk on land. #An odd past awaits you. #Ahead lies a creature of unimaginable power There are Unown stones that are on floors: 1, 5, 10, 15, 20, 25. It's recommended to pick them up to progress the dungeon. Scenery This dungeon as a whole holds rocky walls with equally-rocky floors. Pokemon Pokemon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokemon page for more information. *'Woobat' (3%, 15-40F) *'Sigilyph' (-2%, 30-40F) *'Klink' (1%, 40-50F) *'Elgyem' (-3%, 56-60F) Boss The boss at the end is Mewtwo. Before the battle, Mewtwo appears, and he says that the chasm was disturbed by the player. After explaining some things, he challenges the player. After his defeat, he then explains some more things to the player, and then erases the player's memories of Mewtwo. Mewtwo then bids the player farewell. Some lines spoken by Mewtwo are references to Pokemon movies Mewtwo Strikes Back and Mewtwo Returns. * Mewtwo Items Mystery Eggs *Cacnea *Mawile *Sneasel *Sableye *Spoink *Gligar *Natu *Drifloon (30-40F) *Absol (51F+) Dungeon Objective The final boss has a rare chance of dropping Golden Mask. Mewtwo can drop its Heart Slate as well. Restrictions Rules *On floors 1, 5, 10, 15, 20, and 25, there will be stones that spell O-R-I-G-I-N respectively. You must have these stones and enigmatic key to open a door on Floor 30. Note however the door on Floor 30 has a 99 % chance to spawn. If in a party, only one party member needs to have these stones. *There is a maze puzzle on Floor 15. On the bottom right, there is a small room that leads to keys needed to open sealed chambers on Floor 30. You must have Dig to dig up these keys. The door at the top right takes you to the exit - it serves as a shortcut. *Bring a water (Dawn/Day) or ground (Dusk/Night) type Pokémon. These Pokémon are needed to pass Floor 40. *Have the Engraved Tablet in your bag to open the final locked door on Floor 50. Maze1.png|Part1 Maze2.png|Part2 Maze3.png|Part3, to finish you must use a water-dawn/day or ground-dusk/night Tips *Do not enter the regular stairs on floor 30F. There's a sealed room that can be unlocked on Floor 30 with one of the Enigmatic Keys and O-R-I-G-I-N Stones. *Have a Water/Ground-type Pokémon such as Barboach or Wooper for Floor 40 if you're not sure you'll make it to the end before the time changes. *Bring X ray spec/Safety Goggles and mobile scarf/ghost type since there are many nuggets in walls. *A good level range for Mewtwo would be 19-22; keep in mind that level resets to 1 on floor 51, so you will want to be ready to clear each floor almost completely to reach this level bracket. *The F40 puzzle can be difficult when the user is in a party, but when one user completes part of the puzzle, the rest of the party members will teleport to the very end of that part. Screenshot419.png|Use Dig on Poke Screenshot418.png|Inside Room Trivia *The F40 Puzzle used to have timed doors and switches like the first puzzle, but has been changed to be similar to Wallace's gym. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Tanren Dungeons